Such combinations form the upper zone of the passenger cabin of an aircraft and essentially comprise baggage storage compartments and the ceiling which forms the upper zone of the interior paneling of the cabin. The fluorescent lamps for lighting the cabin are also arranged in the zone of the ceiling, or in the zone of the baggage storage compartments. A passenger cabin with two lengthwise aisles has one central and two side baggage storage compartments, each provided with lids. Fluorescent lamps with translucent covers are used for lighting. Two so-called light bands are arranged over each aisle. Due to space considerations, the side baggage storage compartments are constructed so that they can hold only small bags safely. Especially due to the relatively high number of fluorescent lamps, such combinations have a high production cost.
A fluorescent lamp system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,505 (Fenner) that is used, for example in large aircraft passenger cabins, wherein reflectors are arranged to eliminate end shadows. The abutting zones between two fluorescent lamps are thereby lit up. Fenner does not hint toward constructing the cabin ceiling and baggage storage compartments, so that the number of fluorescent lamps is reduced.